Vessels exist that are portable, convenient to use, and designed to contain cosmetic products for use. These types of portable vessels usually consist of a jar and lid, that when assembled together provide an effective barrier for containing the product. The jar and/or lid are typically made of a glass, a plastic, a metal, combinations of the foregoing, or the like, that when closed together create a seal that can contain the product. These jar and lid assemblies may typically be sealed by a thread fastening mechanism, a snap fastening mechanism, or a clamp fastening mechanism. Some assemblies, when fastened together, can compress an o-ring or a gasket interposed by the jar and the lid. Some assemblies include hinged compacts rather than separate jars and lids.
These vessels are used in the cosmetics and personal care industries for containing a product to be applied to a body. Exemplary products include creams, gels, loose or compressed powders, and various makeup products, such as lip balm, blush/rouge, tint, petroleum products, sunscreen, etc. Portable vessels have been developed to contain products in a compact and often substantially airtight assembly. These are often built with a plastic pot and a loose plastic lid that are housed by a protective shell. However, because these vessels have a loose lid, it is difficult to manage both the loose lid and the protective shell while applying the contained product to a body. Some vessels have addressed this problem by utilizing a hinge or a tether to keep the lid with the pot. Such is the case with traditional compacts. Although portable vessels and compacts exist, there remains a need for improved cosmetic containers.